Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an ink tank used for an ink jet printing apparatus that ejects ink and records an image, and the ink jet printing apparatus including the ink tank.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-253328 discusses an ink tank including an ink chamber that contains ink, an ink supply port provided in the ink chamber, and an external air introduction path that introduces external air into the ink chamber as the ink is consumed, and an air chamber provided halfway in the external air introduction path.
In the ink tank, even if the air in the ink chamber thermally expands due to a change in environment temperature and the ink in the ink chamber flows back through the external air introduction path, the ink can be stored in the air chamber so that the ink can be prevented from leaking to the outside.
In the ink tank discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-253328, respective covers for covering an opening of the ink chamber and an opening of the air chamber need to be provided and bonded thereto in a manufacturing process. At this time, in a case where there is an adhesion failure in thermal welding or ultrasonic welding or a component failure such as a step or a recess between the ink chamber and the air chamber, the cover does not normally adhere to the ink tank, so that a gap may be made between adhesive surfaces. When such a gap is made, air enters the ink chamber from not the external air introduction path but the gap. As a result, the function of the air chamber of preventing ink from leaking to the outside may not be sufficiently exhibited.